Aléjate de mi, Mi Amor
by Skky09
Summary: Es imposible que Edward Cullen se haya enamorado de mi, parecia que mi sola presencia le molestaba... Lastima que no sea ella la que esta enamorada de mi...!


**Crepusculo no me pertenece, esta excelente obra es de Stephenie Meyer.**

**En cuanto a la historia espero y les guste.**

-Eran los principios de Otoño, y Alice Cullen contemplaba el cielo de Forks tapizado de nubes desde uno de los arboles mas altos del bosque. A ella le gusta sentarse ahí por las tardes, espesialmente despues de la escuela. Ella deja de volar sus pensamientos sin en realidad preguntarse algo, asi era como se relajaba, una rutina que llevaba practicando ya hace unas decadas.

Lo que mas disfrutaba era mirar los arboles y su reflejo en el lago. Los arboles de Forks son hermosos y perfectos en otoño: vedes, amarillos, rojos, anaranjados, cada color entre otro. Seguir contemplando la belleza de la naturaleza, tratando de no pensar en ese fantasma que la atormentaba desde que se dio cuenta que Jasper Hale no era su alma gemela como ella pensaba… ahora la soledad la atormetaba como lo hacia con Edward, el fantasma de la soledad la atormento aun mas cuando Jasper decidio irse por un tiempo, dejando claro que volveria, que solo necesitaba tiempo. Alice se disponia a volver con su familia cuando una vision la detuvo de golpe!

_- Alice…Alice Cullen - ahí como tomo la mano de la joven humana y sus ojos se encontraron con esos pronfundos y nada comunes ojos cafes._

_- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella - sonrio - mucho gusto_

Al terminar la vision, Alice supo incluso antes de conocerla, que esa chica era la persona por la que podria pasar el resto de la eternidad buscandola con el miedo de nunca encontrarla, definitivamente mañana seria un gran dia, y con esa idea la pequeña vampira volvio a su casa, trantando de controlar sus pensamientos alrededor de su hermano con don de leer la mente, a estas alturas ella ya habia aprendido como mantenerlo fuera de su mente cuando era necesario.

Bella Punto de vista

Era mi primer dia de escuela en Forks, me encontra muy nervioza pero durante las primeras clases logre hacer algunos amigos. Y allis estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversacion con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez. Se sentaban en un rincon de la cafeteria, al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba, eran tres, no platicaban ni comian pese a que todos tenian su charola llena de comida enfrente. Lo que llamo mi atencion era lo especiales que parecian sin el mas minimo parecido a ningun otro estudiante.

De los dos chico, uno era fuerte, musculoso de pelu oscuro y rizado. El otro era menos corpulento y su pelo castaño dorado estaba despeinado, tenia un aspecto mas juvenil.

La chica era escultural, una figura preciosa, su cabello rubio caia en cascada. Me disponia a dejar e mirarlos cuando entro ella al cuadro familiar…la chica era baja de facciones finas, su cabello corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una direccion distinta, y de un negro intenso. Continue mirandolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo era de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Harta de mi falta de conocimiento pregunte.

- quienes son ellos?

Mientras mi nueva amiga alzaba los ojos en la direccion hacia dondo yo dirigia mi mirada, la chica de cabello corto la mro durante una fraccion de segundos para despues fijarse en mi, desvie mi mirada ruborizada de verwenza.

- son Alice, Edward y Emmette Cullen, y Rosalie Hale. Solia haber un quinto miembro, Jasper pero se transfirio o algo asi, todos viven con el Doctor Cullen y su esposa.

- son… hermosos - me costo encontrar un termino adecuado para ellos

- lo se! - dijo Jessica, asintio mientras soltaba una risita - pero estan juntos, bueno al menos Emmette y Rosalie, y viven juntos - su voz sono en reprobracion.

- pues no parecen parientes…

- claro que no, el doctor Cullen es muy joven, todos son adoptados.

- Que hay de Edward y Alice… estan ellos juntos?

- no, tal parece que ellos si son hermanos, cuates creo… Edward es guapisimo por supuesto…- y ahí deje de escucharla, la que respondia al nombre de Alice levanto la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocacion con una manifiesta curiosidad.

- ninguna chica le parece bastante guapa - dijo con despecho, yo por mi parte no habia escuchado nada de lo dijo, me mordi el labio para ocultar una sonrisa, entonces la mire de nuevo, me parecio ver que me estaba sonriendo, despues los cuatro abandonaron la mesa.

Me dirigi a mi clase de Ingles, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas salvo una. Por su cabello tan poco comun, reconoci a Alice Cullen, que estaba junto a la unica silla vacante, justo cuando me disponia a sentarme ella se puso rigida en la silla.

- hola - dijo con una voz tranquila y musical

Levante la mirada sorprendida de que me hablara, estaba lo mas lejos posible de mi lado, su dislumbrante rostro era amable y franco, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos mostraban algo de recelo.

- Alice…Alice Cullen - continuo - no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme en la cafeteria cuando cruzamos miradas.

- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella - trane de darle mi mas sincera sonrisa y me sonroje - mucho gusto.

- Bella… me permitirias decirte algo que pienso de ti? - pregunto, parecia apenada, pero no me parecio posible que yo pudiera provocar tal reaccion en ella, asenti a su pregunta.

- Puedo asegurar que no te gusta mucho el clima de Forks, que pareces triste andte este cambio de vida, sufres por eso, pero finges bien - dijo mientras acorta la distancia entre las dos.

- y tu que sabes? Ademas…. Y a ti que te importa? - pregunte irritada. Desvie la mirada hacia el profesor.

- muy buena pregunta… - musito en voz baja - te moesto? - pregunto, parecia divertida en lugar de ofenderse ante mi rudesa.

- No exactamente. Esto mas molesta conmigo, es facil ver lo que pieno o siento, mi madre dice que soy como un libro abierto.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo, en que te molestes contigo misma por ser asi, creo que una persona que puede expresar con facilidad lo que piensa o siente, es increiblemente… adorable! - me sonrio - nos vemos luego - dijo y sono el timbre de fin de clase. Yo no podia reaccionar, Alice Cullen me habia dicho un cummplido y mi cara ardia de la pena al recordar sus palabras.

Al salir del edificio el irremediable clima de Forks estaba ahí, todo el pavimento mojado ligeramente congelado por el frio que hacia, logre llegar a la parte trasera de mi vieja camioneta sin caerme, me detuve buscando mis llavez, cuando oi un conido extraño, sobresaltada, alce la vista, Edwar Cullen se encontraba a coches de distancia y me miraba con rostro de espanto y confusion, pero en aquel momento tenia mas importancia una camioneta azul oscura que patinaba con los neumaticos blockeados hacia mi, ni siquiera tendria tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Algo me golpeo pero no como me lo esperaba y senti como algo frio me sujetaba de la cintura, me percate que habia alguien a mi lado al oler ese inconfundible aroma.

- Bella? Como estas? - me pregunto Alice.

- Estoy bien - intente incorporarme y entonces me percate de que me apretaba contra ella.

- con cuidado - dijo mientras intentaba soltarme - creo que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Senti un dolor en la cabeza, pero no le tome importancia.

- como… como llegaste a mi Alice? Yo… yo no te vi - necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.

- estaba a tu lado Bella - dijo seria

Quize incorporarme y esta vez me solto, y se alejo de el trumulto de estudiantes que rodeo mi pick up y la camioneta de Tyler, el estudiante que habia perdido el control de ella, todo esta bien pero insistieron en llevarme al hospital, Charli, mi padre llego de inmediato, amenazo a Tyler de perder su licencia de conducir y me saco de ahí, no me gustan los hospitales y el lo sabia, pero antes el tenia que firmar unos papeles, me adelante a la salida y los vi. Parecian ser, el Dr. Cullen tal como me lo imaginaba que seria, Edward y Alice discutiendo.

- Edward! No podia esperar a que tu decidieras si salvarla o no, asi que simplemente no lo pense.

- es mucho lo que arriesgamos Alice, ademas hay algo en ella que no se explicar, no puedo… leerla, y por favor podrias dejar de blockearme! Quiero entender tus acciones!

- me temo que esta conversacion ya no es privada - comento el doctor, yo baje la vista apenada.

- Alice… puedo hablar contigo? - pregunte

- si… claro - dirigio una mirada molesta a su hermano y el le correspondio igual, para despues retirarse junto a su padre.

- me debes una explicacion Alice… como, como llegaste a mi… - le recorde - y perdon, pero a que te referias cuando le dijiste a tu hermano que no podias esperar a que el me salvara, si el estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento no habia forma…

- yo estaba a un lado de ti, ya te lo habia dicho….

- no habia forma de que yo no te haya notado a ti - me apene al darme cuenta de la importancia que le estaba dando a su precensia.

- que quieres de mi Bella?

- quiero saber la verdad, todo lo que se es que no estabas cerca y no me explico como la camioneta se detuvo y no nos hizo daño… aparte lo de tu hermano…. - me di cuenta que todo era una locura y fui incapaz de continuar, senti que los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas ante la insertidumbre. Despues una furia me invadio al senti que Alice no confiaba en mi, que yo era algo de menor importancia.

- porque te molestaste en salvarme? - pregunte con toda la frialdad que pude. Me miro enfadada, nos miramos la una a la otra, intentaba consentrarme en mi enojo, no queria que su rostro hermoso y palido me distrajera.

- porque simplemente asi tenia que ser - me dijo. Entonces dio media vuelta y se fue.

Charlie regreso y salimos de ese lugar, el trayecto fue silencioso, y los dos lo disfrutabamos, llegamos a casa, Charlie hablo al fin.

- Eh… este… te gustaria cenar algo? - pregunto embargado por la preocupacion.

- no gracias… solo deseo descansar - entre y subi directo a mi habitacion, comence a divagar, el misterio que representaba Alice y su familia me consumia; aun mas: ella me obsesionaba, no me importaba el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer. El dia habia sido muy largo y muy pesado para haber sido mi primer dia de escuela, no me lo esperaba para nada, decidi dormir y esa fue la primera noche que soñe con Alice Cullen.


End file.
